the ones that love us never really leave us
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Sirius Black pernah berkata kepada Uncle Harry kalau orang yang benar-benar mencintai kita tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan kita karena mereka selalu ada di hati kita. Aku percaya akan hal itu. Selalu percaya." [fred/oc] [fred weasley jr/diana wood] [next generation] [death chara]


**the ones that love us never really leaves us  
**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. main character death. canon. AR. post-hogwarts. mature!fred. next generation.

frederick george weasley/diana silvery wood.

fred weasley junior/OC.

* * *

 _The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them in here_

 _-Sirius Black_

* * *

Fred Weasley berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah pemakaman keluarga. Manik biru gelapnya terlihat sendu, kulitnya seakan memucat di kegelapan. Terdapat sebuket lili casablanca segar di tangan kanannya.

Setelah memasuki pemakaman yang terdengar sunyi di malam hari, matanya menjelajah mencari sebuah nisan granit berukir nama orang yang _pernah_ dicintainya. Oh, bukan. Orang yang _masih_ sangat dicintainya.

Makam gadis itu bersebelahan dengan makam ayahnya yang merupakan mantan pemain Quidditch terpopuler di dunia. Fred menyeringai pedih melihat patung sepasang malaikat menjaga tempat peristirahatan terakhir gadis _nya_. Sedari dulu gadisnya memang tergila-gila pada malaikat. Bahkan ia berangan-angan menjadi malaikat jika ia meninggal nanti.

 _Paling tidak keinginan terakhirmu nyaris terwujud,_ batin Fred, _kau tertidur dengan kedua malaikat berjaga disisimu. Apakah kau senang sekarang?_

Fred meletakkan buket bunga lili kesukaan gadisnya di kedua sisi bingkai yang memajang foto bergerak seorang perempuan cantik berambut perak dengan mata abu-abu pucat yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum manis yang sangat dirindukan Fred.

"Hei, apa kabar?" Fred mengelus lembut ukiran nama yang tertoreh di nisan itu. "Sudah resmi tiga tahun kau meninggalkanku. Apa kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya aku disini tanpa kehadiranmu?"

Fred tertawa sumbang. "Kau pasti tahu. Kau pernah bilang kau akan selalu mengawasiku dimanapun kau berada, bukan begitu?"

"Kau pasti tahu sekacau apa aku saat mendengar berita kematianmu," Fred mengepalkan tangan kencang saat kilas balik memori tiga tahun lalu menghantamnya tanpa ampun. "Parahnya, semua saudaraku mengetahuinya lebih dulu dibandingkan denganku dan mereka merahasiakannya sebulan penuh. Tunangan macam apa aku ini?"

"Mobil Muggle yang dikendarai ayahmu terlibat kecelakaan beruntun dan entah bagaimana caranya kau bisa berakhir bersimbah darah di jurang," Fred mengusap air di sudut matanya. "Kau seharusnya masih bertahan saat kau dibawa ke St. Mungo. Gadisku yang kukenal itu kuat. Tapi aku tahu kau berusaha sekuat mungkin bertahan di tengah kondisimu yang seperti itu. Tunangan macam apa yang egois memaksamu bertahan disaat kau sudah tidak kuat dan ingin menyerah?"

"Surat yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku, juga ucapan perpisahan terakhir dan ungkapan putus waktu itu ... apa memang kau sudah mempunyai firasat kalau kau akan meninggalkanku dalam waktu dekat?" Fred mengusir bayangan gadis yang berteriak meminta putus di otaknya. "Sayangnya aku minta maaf aku tak bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhirmu. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai seseorang selain dirimu. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, bukankah itu prinsip yang selalu kau pegang?"

"Berkencan, menjalin hubungan, menikah, berkeluarga, dan memiliki anak cucu adalah impian yang ingin kuwujudkan bersamamu. Bukan bersama gadis-gadis sialan tukang porot harta itu. Dan aku tak percaya kau memaksaku untuk mewujudkan impianku bersama salah seorang dari mereka," Fred mendesis jijik.

"Aku tak ingin merusak hari ulang tahunmu, Pendek," Fred tersenyum geli saat mengucapkan nama ejekan yang ia berikan pada gadisnya dulu. "Kau pernah berkata ingin sebuah bola salju di hari ulang tahunmu yang kedua puluh tiga. Sudah kubawakan lengkap dengan miniatur kencan pertama kita di dalamnya."

Fred mengeluarkan sebuah bola salju dari tas selempangnya dan menaruhnya di sebelah jejeran hadiah pemberiannya yang berada di kaki patung malaikat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Pendek. Aku tahu kau sudah bahagia di sana. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Tenang saja, aku akan menata hidupku mulai sekarang sehingga kau tidak akan cemas lagi. Yah, tapi aku juga mau minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu yang satu itu. Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Sirius Black pernah berkata kepada Uncle Harry kalau orang yang benar-benar mencintai kita tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan kita karena mereka selalu ada di hati kita. Aku percaya akan hal itu. Selalu percaya. Karena kau pernah berkata kepadaku kalau kau akan selalu berada disisiku dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku karena kau tahu kalau kau akan selalu berada di hatiku."

Tepat setelah jam di pemukiman warga berdentang dua belas kali, Fred berucap, "selamat ulang tahun, Miss Wood."

Fred akhirnya meninggalkan area pemakaman keluarga itu setelah mengusap cincin platina di jari manis kanannya dan memeluk nisan granit yang dingin itu.

Cahaya bulan yang keperakan menerangi nama familiar yang terukir di nisan tersebut.

 _Rest in Peace,_

 _Our Dearest Friend, Best Friend, and Daughter,_

 _Diana Silvery Wood_

 _Born_

 _1-6-2004_

 _Died_

 _1-6-2024_

* * *

 **a/n: terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca sampai bawah. maaf jika hasilnya diluar ekspektasi atau perkiraan. dreamcast untuk fred weasley adalah cameron monaghan dan untuk diana wood adalah dakota fanning. [sekali lagi, maaf untuk angstnya yang super gagal-]  
**


End file.
